Kratos
How Kratos joined the Tourney In a dreary underground library, a man sought to discover forbidden texts which would grant him power. This man was a survivor of Fygul Cestemus, a religious cult which had been recently pushed to the edge of total destruction by the golem known as Astaroth. Rather than uniting, survivors had turned against each other, each seeking to gain higher authority over the remnants of the cult. This man desired the power to take revenge on the rebelling giant and then rebuild the organization under his own authority, his status of power being above all others. He finally came across an ancient text, which held information to perfom a ritual which was said to summon an ancient god known as Kratos. According to legends, in the battle for Greece, Kratos had taken over Ares' position of 'God of War'. Using a shard of Soul Edge, the man succeded in performing the ceremony and opened a dimensional portal. Kratos appeared and with his Blades of Chaos, rewarded this man who summoned him with death. From the environment and tools the man had been using, Kratos realized he is no longer in his era. The fragment of Soul Edge, stepped in the madness of the now deceased man, whispered to Kratos. "To grant your wish, offer many souls to me. With your power it will be easy..." Kratos easily overcomes the shard's attempt to enslave him and views visions of Soul Edge and the spirit sword SoulCalibur. Kratos realizes the power created by the conflict of these two swords will be able to send him back to his own time. Leaving the library, he viewed what appeared to be shooting stars heading towards the west. Realizing they are Soul Edge shards, he decides to follow them... Special Attacks Apollo's Bow (Neutral) Kratos fires a flaming arrow using Apollo's Bow. Spartan Charge (Side) Kratos holds a Spartan shield in front of him and charges with a Spartan spear. Attacks directed to the shield are blocked away. Icarus Ascension (Up) Kratos uses the Wings of Icarus to fly upward. Golden Fleece (Down) Kratos holds out the Golden Fleece, reflecting any projectile. Medusa's Head (Hyper Smash) Based on his second Mortal Kombat 2011 Fatality, Kratos pulls out Medusa's Head and turns the opponent to stone. Then he wields the Nemean Cestus and lunges through the opponent, shattering them into tiny pieces. Rage of the Gods (Final Smash) Based on his Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny Critical Finish, using the Blade of Olympus, Kratos slashes his opponent thrice, jumps on the opponent and stabs them with the sword, pulls the blade out again and fatally strikes the opponent, taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Kratos takes a swipe at the screen with his blade, saying "OLYMPUS! Tremble before me!". #Kratos says "Spartans do NOT know the meaning of SURRENDER!" while placing his blades on his back. #Kratos looks at the sky and says "ZEUS! You will be next...". On-Screen Appearance Kratos jumps down and gets out his two blades saying "You will not see the end of this day!" Special Quotes *Now, you will feel my WRATH! (when fighting Alisa) *The ransom note seems to read, "Kill 100 civilians in Athens or face trouble"! (when fighting Xiaoyu) Trivia *Kratos shares his Japanese voice actor with Batman and Optimus Prime. *Kratos, along with a Big Daddy, Heihachi Mishima, and his father, Zeus, are the only characters to make a comeback from PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel. **Because of this, Kratos is the only guest character from all of the Soul series to be capable of original quotes; Ling Xiaoyu was the cause of his first original quote. *Kratos' Hyper Smash is based on his Mortal Kombat 2011 Fatality while his Final Smash is based on his Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny Critical Finish. **His Hyper Smash was initially going to be based on his Level 1 Super from PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale but that later turned out false. *Kratos's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival is Ivysaur, the Seed Pokemon. Category:God of War characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes